Love Love Love
Love Love Love is the 12th song on the album The Sunset Tree. Lyrics King Saul fell on his sword when it all went wrong And Joseph's brother sold him down the river for a song And Sonny Liston rubbed some tiger balm into his glove Some things you do for money And some you do for love love love Raskolnikov felt sick and he couldn't say why When he saw his face reflected in his victim's twinkling eye Some things you'll do for money Some you'll do for fun But the things you do for love are gonna come back to you One by one Love, love is gonna lead you by the hand Into a white and soundless place Now we see things As in a mirror dimly Then we shall see each other Face to face And way out in Seattle, Young Kurt Cobain Snuck out to the greenhouse and put a bullet in his brain Snakes in the grass beneath our feet Rain in the clouds above Some moments last forever But some flare out with Love love love Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is kind of like 'Cubs in Five', if it were a serious song about death." -- 2005-10-27 - Remis Auditorium - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA * "The point of the song is, you know, that we are fairly well damaged by the legacy of the Romantic poets--that we think of love as this, you know, thing that is accompanied by strings and it's a force for good, and if something bad happens then that's not love. And the therapeutic tradition that I come from--I used to work in therapy--you know, also says that it's not love if it feels bad. I don't know so much about that. I don't know that the Greeks weren't right. I think they were--that love can eat a path through everything--that it will destroy a lot of things on the way to its own objective, which is just its expression of itself, you know. I mean, my stepfather loved his family, right? Now he mistreated us terribly quite often, but he loved us. And, you know, well, that to me is something worth commenting on in the hopes of undoing a lot of what I perceive as terrible damage in the way people talk about this--love is this benign, comfortable force. It's not that. It's wild, you know?" — NPR interview with Linda Wertheimer, 14 May 2005 * "It's not hard to make those of you who don't come from houses like mine uncomfortable, but, uh, I wrote this when my abuser died and it felt good." -- 2017-06-28 - Columbus Theatre - Providence, RI Things Referenced in this Song *King Saul features in 1 Samuel and 2 Samuel in the Bible. He kills himself after losing a battle to the Philistines in which three of his sons also perish. *In the book of Genesis, Joseph is sold by his half-brothers who are jealous of his multi-colored coat. *Sonny Liston famously used Tiger Balm (a chemical agent that causes irritation when rubbed on the eyes) on his gloves in a boxing match against Mohammed Ali. *Raskolnikov is the main character in Fyodor Dostoyevsky's novel "Crime and Punishment", who early in the book murders a pawnbroker. *The line "...as in a mirror dimly" is a reference to another Bible verse, Corinthians 13:12: "For now we see only a reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known." (NIV translation) *Kurt Cobain was the lead singer of the grunge band Nirvana; who was found dead on April 5, 1994, having apparently killed himself with a shotgun. The last line in the song "... and some flare out with love, love, love," may be a reference to Cobain's suicide note, in which he said it was "...better to burn out than fade away." *The lines "Snakes in the grass beneath our feet / Rain in the clouds above" may parallel "Flicking my tongue out at the wet leaves / Pale green things" in the next song on this album, Pale Green Things. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2004-10-11 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2004-10-12 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2004-10-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2005-03-25 - Rubber Gloves - Denton, TX *2005-05-02 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2005-05-03 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2005-05-04 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2005-05-05 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2005-05-10 - La Sala Rossa - Montreal, Quebec *2005-05-14 - NPR Session - Studio 4A - Washington, D.C. *2005-06-20 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2005-06-21 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR *2005-07-04 - Fulton Mall Parking Garage - Brooklyn, NY *2005-09-14 - Newtown - Sydney, Australia *2005-10-13 - Open End Gallery - Chicago, IL *2005-10-15 - Kraftbrau Brewery - Kalamazoo, MI *2005-10-17 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2005-10-18 - The Buffalo Icon - Buffalo, NY *2005-10-23 - Lunt Hall Basement Haverford College - Haverford, PA *2005-10-26 - The Iron Horse - Northampton, MA *2005-10-27 - Remis Auditorium - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2005-10-28 - Fuel Rocket Club - Dartmouth College - Hanover, NH *2005-11-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2006-06-09 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2006-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2006-06-14 - The Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2006-09-16 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2006-09-20 - The Andy Warhol Museum - Pittsburgh, PA *2006-09-21 - The Union - Athens, OH *2006-09-26 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2006-09-29 - Club Europa - Brooklyn, NY *2006-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-23 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2006-10-31 - Spanish Moon - Baton Rouge, LA *2006-11-03 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2006-12-02 - Pitzer College - Claremont, CA *2007-03-10 - Steynberg Gallery - San Luis Obispo, CA *2007-09-20 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2007-09-21 - Sonar - Baltimore, MD *2007-10-30 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *2007-11-08 - Jackpot Saloon - Lawrence, KS *2007-11-10 - Biliken Club - St. Louis University - St. Louis, MO *2007-11-13 - Madhatter - Covington, KY *2007-11-14 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2007-11-29 - NYU Kimmel Center - New York, NY *2007-12-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2007-12-09 - Moho Live - Manchester, England *2007-12-10 - Oran Mor - Glasgow, Scotland *2008-02-23 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2008-02-25 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2008-03-04 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-05 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-13 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2008-03-14 - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2008-03-15 - Middle East - Cambridge, MA *2008-03-18 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-03-19 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-03-20 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2008-03-22 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2008-10-21 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2008-10-23 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-12-14 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2008-12-18 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2009-02-25 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2009-03-19 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2009-03-30 - Oberlin College - Oberlin, OH *2009-04-04 - Earlham College - Richmond, IN *2009-04-06 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2009-10-13 - Point Ephemere - Paris, France *2009-10-15 - Magnet - Berlin, Germany *2009-11-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2009-11-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2009-11-20 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2009-11-27 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2009-12-01 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2010-01-11 - Cemetery Gates - Green-Wood Cemetery Chapel - Brooklyn, NY *2010-03-11 - Memorial Union Building - University of New Hampshire - Durham, NH *2010-04-09 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2010-04-14 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2010-04-16 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2010-04-18 - The Rosemount Hotel - Perth, Australia *2010-05-16 - BreastFest - American Theater Company - Chicago, IL *2010-05-31 - Sasquatch Music Festival - George, WA *2010-06-01 - Dinner with the Band - Brooklyn, NY *2010-06-04 - Neurolux - Boise, ID *2010-06-07 - Macewan Hall - Calgary, Alberta *2010-06-08 - Edmonton Event Centre - Edmonton, Alberta *2010-06-16 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2010-08-28 - Music for Fences - Durham Central Park - Durham, NC *2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2010-09-09 - Koko - London, England *2010-09-10 - End of the Road Festival - Salisbury, England *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2010-11-12 - Chapman University's Memorial Hall - Orange County, CA *2011-03-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-05-27 - Manchester Academy 3 - Manchester, England *2011-05-28 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2011-05-29 - King Tut's Wah Wah Hut - Glasgow, Scotland *2011-05-30 - The Cluny - Newcastle, England *2011-06-26 - Rhino's Youth Media Center & All-Ages Club - Plan-It-X Fest - Bloomington, IN *2011-07-13 - 1982 Bar - Gainesville, FL *2011-07-27 - Artpark - Lewiston, NY *2011-07-29 - The Shelburne Museum - Shelburne, VT *2011-07-30 - Osheaga Festival - Montreal, Quebec *2012-01-20 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2012-02-03 - The Blind Tiger - Greensboro, NC *2012-05-04 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia *2012-05-08 - The Clarendon - Katoomba, Australia *2012-05-09 - The Toff in Town - Melbourne, Australia *2012-05-10 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2012-06-28 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2012-07-01 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA *2012-07-03 - Folk Music Center - Claremont, CA *2012-07-28 - Antiwarpt Festival - St. Petersburg, FL *2012-10-09 - The National - Richmond, VA *2012-10-14 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-10-15 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-10-18 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2012-10-19 - The Haunt - Ithaca, NY *2012-10-20 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2012-10-22 - Fine Arts Center - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2012-10-23 - Pabst Theatre - Milwaukee, WI *2012-10-24 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2012-10-27 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2012-11-29 - Terminal West - Atlanta, GA *2012-12-01 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2012-12-03 - Cain's Ballroom - Tulsa, OK *2012-12-04 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2012-12-05 - Emo's East - Austin, TX *2012-12-08 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2012-12-09 - Club Congress - Tucson, AZ *2012-12-10 - The Irenic - San Diego, CA *2012-12-12 - Masonic Lodge - Hollywood Forever Cemetery - Los Angeles, CA *2012-12-13 - Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2012-12-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2012-12-16 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2012-12-17 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2013-01-15 - An Evening of Awesome - Isaac Stern Auditorium at Carnegie Hall - New York, NY *2013-05-01 - Legends Club at Appalachian State University - Boone, NC *2013-06-05 - Maxwell's - Hoboken, NJ *2013-06-11 - Carnegie Music Hall of Homestead - Munhall, PA *2013-06-12 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2013-06-14 - Taft Ballroom - Cincinnati, OH *2013-06-19 - The Record Bar - Kansas City, MO *2013-06-20 - Old Rock House - St. Louis, MO *2013-06-22 - The Bottletree - Birmingham, AL *2013-06-23 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2013-06-24 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2013-06-26 - The Charleston Pourhouse - Charleston, SC *2013-07-06 - Festival for the Eno - Durham, NC *2013-07-26 - Newport Folk Festival - Newport, RI *2013-09-14 - Atlantic Ocean Comedy and Music Festival *2013-10-07 - St. Georges - Bristol, England *2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2013-10-09 - Royal Northern College of Music - Manchester, England *2013-10-10 - Arches - Glasgow, Scotland *2013-10-12 - Handelsbeurs - Gent, Belgium *2013-10-13 - People's Place - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2013-10-14 - Luxor - Cologne, Germany *2013-10-16 - La Gaite Lyrique - Paris, France *2013-10-18 - Teatre Conde Duque - Madrid, Spain *2013-10-19 - Caprichos de Apolo - Barcelona, Spain *2013-10-20 - Casa Cultural Lugaritz - Sala Imanol Larzabal - San Sebastian, Spain *2014-04-15 - Pearl Street Ballroom - Northampton, MA *2014-04-17 - Club Helsinki - Hudson, NY *2014-04-20 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2014-06-05 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2014-06-08 - Knitting Factory - Boise, ID *2014-06-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2014-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-14 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-15 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-17 - Mayan Theatre - Los Angeles, CA *2014-06-18 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2014-06-21 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2014-06-22 - The Mohawk - Austin, TX *2014-07-25 - Merge 25 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-04-02 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2015-04-03 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2015-04-04 - The Jinx - Savannah, GA *2015-04-07 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-04-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-12 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-13 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2015-04-14 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2015-04-16 - Bogart's - Cincinnati, OH *2015-04-17 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2015-04-19 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2015-04-22 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2015-04-23 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2015-05-26 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2015-05-27 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2015-05-29 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2015-05-30 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2015-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-03 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2015-06-04 - Pappy and Harriet's - Pioneertown, CA *2015-06-08 - Kessler Theater - Dallas, TX *2015-06-09 - Austin City Limits - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2015-09-08 - Off Broadway - St. Louis, MO *2015-09-09 - Lawrence Arts Center - Lawrence, KS *2015-09-10 - Vega - Lincoln, NE *2015-09-12 - Maximum Ames Festival - First United Methodist Church - Ames, IA *2015-10-02 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN *2015-10-03 - Neighborhood Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2015-10-04 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL *2015-10-07 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2015-10-09 - Colonial Quarter - St. Augustine, FL *2015-10-10 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2015-11-05 - Big Arts Schein Performance Hall - Sanibel Island Writer's Conference - Sanibel, FL *2015-11-12 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2015-11-13 - Art School - Glasgow, Scotland *2016-02-24 - Sidebar Theatre - Tallahassee, FL *2016-02-25 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2016-04-06 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY *2016-04-09 - The Vogue - Indianapolis, IN *2016-04-11 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-14 - Covenant Fine Arts Center - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2016-04-16 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center - York, PA *2016-04-19 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-09-03 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2016-09-19 - The National - Richmond, VA *2016-09-22 - Buskirk-Chumley Theatre - Bloomington, IN *2016-09-24 - Midpoint Music Festival - Cincinnati, OH *2016-09-26 - The Englert Theatre - Iowa City, IA *2016-09-28 - Majestic Theater - Madison, WI *2016-09-30 - The Waiting Room - Omaha, NE *2016-10-02 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2016-10-03 - Codfish Hollow Barnstormers - Maquoketa, IA *2016-10-29 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2016-11-12 - Jam Room Music Festival - Columbia, SC *2016-12-03 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-12-05 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2017-04-01 - Bond Brothers Beer Company - Cary, NC *2017-04-06 - Badlands - Perth, Australia *2017-04-08 - The Edinburgh Castle Hotel - Adelaide, Australia *2017-06-02 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2017-06-04 - Crystal Ballroom - Portland, OR *2017-06-05 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2017-06-28 - Columbus Theatre - Providence, RI *2018-02-26 - University of South Alabama - Mobile, AL *2018-11-30 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC *2018-12-01 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC *2019-05-07 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA *2019-05-09 - Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH *2019-05-10 - Cannery Ballroom - Nashville, TN *2019-07-19 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2019-07-23 - The Jefferson - Charlottesville, VA *2019-08-16 - Music in the Mill - Hickory, NC *2019-08-28 - Metro Music Hall - Salt Lake City, UT * 2019-09-06 - Commodore Ballroom - Vancouver, BC * 2019-09-09 - Crystal Ballroom - Portland, OR *2019-11-24 - Lisboa ao Vivo - Lisbon, Portugal Videos of this Song *2005-10-15 - Kraftbrau Brewery - Kalamazoo, MI *2006-06-09 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2006-09-29 - Club Europa - Brooklyn, NY *2006-10-31 - Spanish Moon - Baton Rouge, LA *2006-12-02 - Pitzer College - Claremont, CA *2007-12-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2008-03-04 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2009-02-25 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2010-01-11 - Cemetery Gates - Green-Wood Cemetery Chapel - Brooklyn, NY *2010-06-01 - Dinner with the Band - Brooklyn, NY *2010-06-08 - Edmonton Event Centre - Edmonton, Alberta *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2012-01-20 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2012-10-14 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-10-18 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2012-10-20 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2012-10-22 - Fine Arts Center - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2012-10-23 - Pabst Theatre - Milwaukee, WI *2012-11-29 - Terminal West - Atlanta, GA *2012-12-17 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2013-06-11 - Carnegie Music Hall of Homestead - Munhall, PA *2013-07-06 - Festival for the Eno - Durham, NC *2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2013-10-13 - People's Place - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2013-10-18 - Teatre Conde Duque - Madrid, Spain *2013-10-20 - Casa Cultural Lugaritz - Sala Imanol Larzabal - San Sebastian, Spain *2014-06-05 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2014-06-18 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2014-06-21 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2016-10-03 - Codfish Hollow Barnstormers - Maquoketa, IA *2019-05-10 - Cannery Ballroom - Nashville, TN Category:The Sunset Tree songs Category:Come, Come to the Sunset Tree songs Category:Video